Irresistable
by Moonlight Silhouette
Summary: [FIN] Who would have thought that an innocent trip into her boyfriend's bedroom would resulted in Suze finding her one true love A 150 year old ghost called Jesse. Not Suze. The only problem now is what will happen when Paul, Suze's boyfriend, finds out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N - I know this has been posted and deleted many times. But It's been totally Beta'd now. No mistakes or whatever. So yeah.**

**Boring background chapter. All characters belong to Meg Cabot. I own nothing.**

**Chapter dedicated to x-Moondancing Millie-x who is the one who pushed me into posting this today. Go Em!

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was no big deal, right? I'd been in his house before. What was so scary about his bedroom? Just a few extra steps, that's all it was.

I sighed. Life changing decisions were so not on my agenda for today.

"Come on, Suze." Paul Slater, my boyfriend, said in a rich, persuasive tone. "It's just another room."

"I know." I replied. And I did. It was another room ... That just happened to be my boyfriend's bedroom. But I suppose he was right. What harm could it do if I were just to step inside? "I guess you're right."

"So, you'll come upstairs?" The smile on Paul's face was blinding.

I smiled back at him accompanying it with an accepting nod. I, Susannah Simon, was about to go into Paul Slater's bedroom.

"Great!"

Paul took his my hand and led me upstairs, along the pristine corridor and into his immaculate bedroom.

Here goes ...

-------------------

We had met over the Summer, at the Pebble Beach Hotel and Golf Resort where I had a job as a babysitter. I had been assigned to look after Paul's younger brother Jack, which was how I met Paul himself.

We went out on a few dates and I even joined the Slater family at The Grill for Jack's eighth birthday. The Grill was the best restaurant in all of Carmel. As well as being the most expensive. The cheapest thing on the menu cost $15 and that was the house salad. The Grill was not a place to take an eight-year-old. Especially on his birthday.

You see, Jack was this total baby who never left the hotel room, instead preferring to stay inside and watch cartoons. Until I had finally gotten tired of staying inside all day, as I had to as his babysitter, and dragged him outside with me. It was as we ran into the, recently deceased, gardener Jorge that I figured out why Jack was so opposed to going outside.

"I see dead people." He had told me. Seriously, just like that kid from The Sixth Sense.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, as well as laugh. I explained to him that he was a mediator and that Ghost's didn't come up to him to kill him as he had thought, but for help. So that they could move on. To whatever was waiting for them on the other side. Heaven, hell, next life. Whatever. I thought it would be best not to tell him how sometimes ghosts may actually want to kill you. God knows enough had attempted to kill me.

I am a mediator as well. Which was why I was so calm after Jack had told me about his gift. Only I never behaved in the way Jack did. I just knew I was different. My Dad had explained all the details to me after he died when I was six.

Anyway, after I had explained everything to Jack, he had been a changed boy. He actually wanted to go outside, which I was all far, and I even taught him how to swim. I couldn't help but be proud of my accomplishment. It was as Jack was showing off his new found ability to swim that Paul had asked me to join them at The Grill, as a kind of Thank-you-for-changing-my-brother-for-the-better kind of thing. As there was no one else I was even remotely interested in, I agreed. And Why shouldn't I? Paul was hot. We had been inseparable ever since.

At the end of the Slater's stay at the Hotel, Paul had decided to move in with his Grandpa, who lived nearby wanting a place on the beach to retire to, to stay closer to me. I was fully aware of what that meant to Paul. He was giving up his whole life - school, friends and even his mom and dad - just to continue our week-lomg relationship. But it was either that or him going back to Seattle and running the risk of us never seeing each other again.

Jack, wanting to remain close to his brother, moved in as well. Which kind of surprised me, considering I hadn't thought of them to be that close.

There was one thing I couldn't figure out about the Slater brothers though, and that was whether or not Paul shared the same gift as Jack and I. It didn't appear to be true, and Paul had to be at least the tiniest bit acceptant of the fact that 'We Are Not Alone', otherwise he would have run scared when Jack told him, as I'm positive he had done at least once, about his ability.

A few years after my dad died, my mom met Andy Ackerman when he had come to New York on business. They fell in love, got married and decided that it should be me and my mom who moved, seeing as Andy had three sons and that it was just easier.

I had left behind my best friend Gina, and started a new life in Carmel, California with my new step-dad and brothers - Sleepy, Dopey and Doc. Or Jake, Brad and David, as their known by everyone else. Which was why I knew how much Paul was giving up. It's not nice moving to a whole new state. Even if he wasn't moving as far as I did.

The house mom and Andy had bought for us was beautiful, I won't deny it. Beautiful, but old. It was a converted boarding house circa 1850. This was only a slight problem for me. The problem being, I really hate old buildings. The older a building, the more likely they were to have a ghost or two hanging around. Surprisingly, there hadn't been one ghost. Not one. For which I had been grateful. Very much so.

-----------------------------------

"Here we go, Suze." Paul announced, bringing my attention back towards him. "Home, Sweet Home."

I looked around the bedroom taking in the top-of-the-line laptop on top of a glass desk, his bed before my eyes stopped on something to my left.

"Wow." I muttered under my breath so Paul wouldn't hear me.

But the exclamation wasn't for Paul's room, which was actually quite plain and boring, it was for the figure standing by the window.

He was tall, tanned and, by the looks of things, had a majorly toned stomach. He looked to be about twenty with dark hair that fell into his dark eyes. The way he was dressed was considerably old-fashioned what with the billowing white top (which provided a perfect view of his abs), black trousers and spurs. To put it simply, this guy's hotness rivalled Paul's.

He was also glowing, this figure. Which meant that he was a ghost. A ghost with the most amazing voice as I found out a moment later when he actually spoke.

"Oh, pardon me for interrupting."

There was an underlying tinge of Spaniard in his voice. This hottie was, at least the tiniest bit, latino.

'_No!' _I had desperately wanted to scream. Wanting him to stay close, so that I could get to know him more. _'Stay!'_

But in the next second, he had gone. And I couldn't help but feel disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N - Posting today because I'm bored. More plot. Hope more of you will be interested in the story. Thank you to my one and only reviewer RacheLuvMe****.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Suze, are you okay?" Paul's voice broke through the haze I had been in since first seeing the ghost.

"Actually, not so much." I replied. "I feel a bit faint. Could you go get me some water?"

"Sure." Paul's expression was one of confusion but he obliged with my request anyway. He was sweet like that.

The second Paul left the room, and I was sure he was out of earshot, I jumped up and looked frantically around the room. What I said next, so had me winning Worst Girlfriend Of The Year award.

"Hey! Ghost guy! Come back."

See?

Ghosts, as a rule, tend not to come when they're called so I wasn't really sure what I was expecting. All I knew was that I wanted to see him again. One, it was my duty as a mediator to help this lost soul figure out why he hadn't moved on. And Two, well I _really _wanted to see him again. I definitely wasn't expecting him to actually listen to me though.

"Jesse."

I span around upon hearing his voice again and came face to face with said ghost.

"Huh?" I questioned intelligently. Just the way to make an impression, and not neccessarily a good one.

"Jesse," the ghost repeated in his rich, deep, accented voice. "My name is Jesse. Not _'Ghost guy' _as you deigned to call me."

"Um," I said slightly embarassed. Maybe it was a bit rude to call him that. "Ok. We don't have much time before Paul comes back." Jesse lifted one perfect eyebrow, as if he found something amusing. Or interesting. "So we need to figure out why you're still hanging around here quickly."

Jesse, however, had apparantly decided to ignore what I had just said and instead go, "What's yours?"

"What's my what?"

"Name," Jesse explained. "Paul called you Suze. Short for Susan?"

"Um," I replied, really wishing I could say something other then 'Um'. See the type of impression I'm making? "No. Susannah."

"I like it." Jesse smiled showing off gleaming white teeth which contrasted perfectly against his tanned skin.

A smile which I couldn't help but return. I know, I know, my boyfriend was downstairs. But it's not like he could see this particular ghost. At least I didn't think so.

"But," I reminded him trying to get my attention away from his smile and back onto the problem of him not having moved on. "We still have to figure out why you're still here."

Jesse stepped closer to me. It made shivers run up my spine.

"I can leave," he told me. "If you want me to."

"No!" I said a bit too quickly. "Um, no. Not until we figure out -"

"Why I'm still here." Jesse finished for me whilst I smiled sheepishly. Oops, guess I repeated myself a bit too much.

We were standing close together. Close enough to touch. That was another neat trick us Mediators could do. Ghosts were like regular people to us. People you could touch, kiss …

I closed my eyes. I wanted him to kiss me. And I'd only known him a total of a minute and a half. This was not good.

"Susannah," Jesse murmured deeply causing me to open my eyes and peer up at him. "What about Paul?"

Hearing my boyfriend's name was an unwelcome reality check. I took a step backward, away from Jesse, and hung my head in regret. Regretful that I had a boyfriend and nothing could come from this affair I was about to embark on with Jesse more than I was regretful about the fact that I wanted to have an affair with him

"I see." Jesse spoke softly.

Uh oh. That tone was not good.

"No, Jesse. Wait -"

He'd obviously misunderstood me. This was going wrong. So horribly wrong.

"Goodbye, querida."

And, like earlier, he was gone. Without another word.

The entire exchange couldn't have lasted very long. Two minutes, perhaps. But it was long enough for feelings to start to develop. At least on my part, anyway. I was so messed in the head. Jesse was a ghost. It's not like I could show him off to everyone.

"Hey look at me and my invisible boyfriend," I muttered to myself.

Yeah, like saying that wouldn't get me signed up in any kind of Mental Home.

I only felt all the more guilty when Paul returned with a bottle of ice cold water for me and a can of Diet Coke for himself. Here was my amazing boyfriend waiting on me because I claimed to have a headache and as soon as he'd left the room I'd almost kissed the ghost that lived here. Then went and started to fall in love with him.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long." Paul apologised as he opened his can and took a large gulp. "Gramps' carer wanted to talk with me."

"Oh," I replied taking a sip of my own drink hoping it would calm my nerves. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nah." Paul shook his head and placed his can down before leaning in for a kiss.

He received my cheek as I turned my head to the side. I didn't feel right kissing him. Not now after everything with Jesse. Paul pulled back with a questioning look.

"I don't feel too good." I explained, hoping he would believe me.

Not that it was a lie. I really did feel terrible after the way things with Jesse ended.

"Could you take me home?"

Paul didn't hesitate in his reply.

"Yep," he insisted. "Sure."

I allowed Paul to aid me from the room with his hand splayed upon the small of my back. It was the least I could do after what I nearly did to him.

I didn't notice that the ghost of my thoughts had materialised behind me glaring at Paul and I with an unidentifiable look on his face.

The trip to my house - 99 Pine Crest Avenue - was made in silence. The only conversation that took place was after Paul had stopped the car.

"Wasn't so scary, was it?" He asked with a smile that I couldn't help but compare to Jesse's. I was reluctant to note that my boyfriend came up short. Jesse's smiled was better.

"What wasn't?" I replied with a forced smile undoing my seatbelt and looking over at him.

"Going into my bedroom."

"No," my smile was real now. "Not scary at all."

"So, next time we're over mine," Paul ventured to ask, "you'll come up?"

I thought of the ghost that lived there. Jesse, in all of his glory.

"Oh, yeah." I responded coolly with a smile. "Definitely will."

Paul smiled also, revelling in this small victory, and kissed me goodbye.

And as there was no risk of anybody watching them - except maybe Dopey being nosey - I didn't turn my head this time and instead accepted the embrace.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked as I exited the convertible and leaned over the closed door.

"Tomorrow." Paul confirmed stealing another kiss before waiting for me to stand up straight and watch as he pulled out of my driveway.

Tomorrow, I thought with a sigh. Tomorrow I can hopefully see Jesse again. And straighten out today's mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N - Okay, so i've had quite a few hits and not so many reviews. I know you've probably read this last time it was posted but after this the chapters are completely new again. So please review. It really does make a writer feel appreciated.**

**Also, Lady of The Night should be updated pretty soonish as me and x-Moondancing Millie-x are working on the next chapter this weekend.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

As I climbed into bed that night, Jesse haunted my thoughts. Jesse, whose last name I did not know. I didn't even know how he died and why he was stuck in Paul's room. Not for lack of trying mind, how many times did I actually tell him that we needed to figure it out? Yeah, a lot. The only thing I did know was that he liked me. Maybe. A little bit.

The way his voice had sounded still rang in my ears while the shivers I had felt in his presence still shocked my senses.

He was there when I slept as well. Talking to me in my dreams.

"Susannah." His voice called to me cutting through the sleepy state I was in.

I sat up in bed and blinked successively in an attempt to blink the sleep from my eyes in order to see more clearly. The sight I saw was not one I was expecting. I have been woken up by numerous ghosts before but I had never welcomed a visit as much as I did this one.

"Jesse?" Despite having just woken up, my voice was surprisingly clear and my tone well spoken. I couldn't help congratulating myself. It was quite an amazing feat, I thought.

"Sí, querida." His voice had a smile in it. "It is me."

I climbed out from underneath my heavy covers and began to search my bedroom for the other worldly glow Jesse was giving off. When I found it my breath left me in a whoosh.

He looked so … Jesse-like. Calm with a lazy smile and an eyebrow raised in amusement, as if he found the simple act of me waking up funny.

I stepped closer to him, still not sure whether I was asleep or not. It all seemed to be a bit surreal. My attention was drawn to the scar that broke through his raised eyebrow and I couldn't help but wonder where he'd gotten it from. My finger reached up to trace said scar before I was fully able to realise what I was doing.

If he didn't like me doing it, he sure didn't make any move to push me away. I let my hand drop to my side.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered against his lips. We were standing close together again. Close but not actually touching.

"That doesn't matter, querida." He was whispering too. "The point is that I am."

"And Paul?" I couldn't help but bring him up. It totally wasn't the time, I knew it. But he was like a storm cloud hanging over our heads. Figuratively speaking, of course.

I had to smother a laugh. If there was ever a relationship that was never going to work out, it was this one. A ghost and a mediator. You could so see that ending happily.

"Doesn't matter." He repeated as he leaned closer to me, his lips coming dangerously close to mine.

My pulse started racing. I had never felt this when Paul meant to kiss me. My entire body hummed with excitement.

Then his lips clashed with mine. Soft, sweet but so, _so_ welcome. He brought his arms up to wrap around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Suddenly my body was pushed up against his. My body burned for his touch.

"Susannah!" He gasped, pulling away from me. "We can't do this."

Still dazed from the most intense kiss of my life, I pouted.

"You're the one who came to my room." I threw at him.

At least he had the mind to look suitably apologetic.

"I know." He replied. "But I couldn't stay away. You've been haunting me, Susannah. And when I saw you leave with Slater …"

His fist clenched in anger sending a thrill through me.

"His hands smothering you with their touch." His voice became soft again. "And there was nothing I could do about it."

I sympathised with him, I really did. I knew how he felt. It's not like I am allowed to acknowledge him with Paul in the room. Not unless I want Paul to think I'm a freak. None of his family supported Jack when he had told them of his predicament.

"Jesse." Was all I said however. I didn't know how else to reply.

Apparently, Jesse didn't care that much about whether or not our relationship would be suitable as he claimed my lips in another smouldering kiss. I can't say that I protested much though.

"Jesse." I pulled away as a thought occurred to me. "Am I dreaming?"

His deep chuckle reverberated through me.

"No querida," He assured me. "You are not."

"This is really happening." I whispered in awe more of a question than a statement. As I mentioned before, the entire situation was totally surreal.

"Yes, Susannah. It really is."

Then, happily, the kissing continued. I had never felt as loved - as _wanted _- as I did when Jesse was kissing me. He made me feel - dare I say it - loved.

"Susannah," he muttered trailing kisses along my jaw. "It is getting late. Or, rather, early. I had better go."

"Do you have to?" I pleaded, not even caring about the whining quality my voice took on.

"I wish I didn't, but yes, querida, I do."

I pouted for good measure.

All I got for my efforts was a quick peck and then the rush of cold air filling the places Jesse had been warming with his body. Does that ghost ever actually say goodbye before leaving?

I climbed into my bed once again, the sun beginning to rise over the ocean told me that the whole ordeal wasn't a dream as my brain kept trying to tell me.

Jesse really had been here. Kissing me. Holding me.

I fell asleep again with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N - Yeah, I don't think anyone really likes this story. But I'm going to continue posting it nonetheless. Because I like writing it.**

**:D**

**Thanks to the few people who have reviewed so far mind. Love you for it.****

* * *

**

Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't sure which part of last night was a dream and which really happened. Seriously. After Jesse left I dreamt pretty much the same thing happening all over again.

Not that I was complaining - It was a _very _good dream. But still, I hadn't even known the guy a day and he already had such a big effect on me. It was only a little unnerving to think about how I'd feel about him as early as next week.

I did feel a little guilty though, in spite all of my warm feelings. I mean, I cheated - was cheating - on Paul. _Paul_. The same Paul who gave up his life in Seattle to live closer to me. And how did I repay him? Yeah, that would be by kissing the ghost that lives in his bedroom. Over and over and over …

I am such a bad girlfriend.

So bad in fact, that when Paul picked me up to go back to his house where we could be alone - yeah, I know how it sounds but really, trying to get privacy in a house with three prying step-brothers, a mom who was excited about the fact you had a boyfriend, an over-protective step-dad and a dog. At least in Paul's house the chances of running into another family member were pretty slim, the house is that big - I distractedly kissed his cheek, before promptly falling into a Jesse filled daydream, excited about the fact I was going to be able to see him again.

Paul seemed happy enough to drive in silence though. I mean, he didn't even try to start up a conversation. When we actually reached his house on Scenic Drive though, it was a completely different story.

Paul had stopped the car and opened my door for me before I had time to take off my seatbelt.

"Um," I said, taking his offered hand to help me out of the car. Even though I could do it myself. "Thanks."

"No problem," Paul replied. It was probably a good thing he didn't detect my sarcasm. "How about we head up to my room?"

The way he said it screamed that he wasn't exactly planning on this visit to be totally innocent.

I nodded, nonetheless. Not because I wanted to … you know, with Paul. But because I wanted to see Jesse again. Plus, Paul was really starting to freak me out with his intensity today.

He led me to his room, still holding onto my hand from when I'd gotten out of the car. I could've snatched it away, I suppose, and find my way to his room by myself. But the house was _big. _There was no way that I was going to remember the way.

"You ready to come into my bedroom, Suze?" He said unnaturally loudly, his voice emphasising the word bedroom which I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at. I mean, I'm not deaf and I totally knew where we going. What was his problem today?

"Uh, Yeah." Was all I said out loud though. I may not be the best girlfriend, but I'm not about to start being mega-rude to him.

Then he opened the door slowly. Too slowly for my liking. I had to crane my neck to get my first look at Jesse.

My breath left me when I finally did find him. He was sat, calmly, on the bed looking over at the door with that unidentifiable expression on his face.

Despite it having only been a few hours since I saw him last, I missed him.

I felt wet kisses travel up the length of my neck while a masculine finger trailed down my waist.

Oh yeah, Paul. My eyes widened. Paul! Jesse was watching Paul kiss me!

I pushed him away quickly, before I could think of an excuse for my actions.

"Paul…" Think, Suze. Think. I needed an excuse. Now would be good. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty.

I sent frantic looks towards Jesse over Paul's shoulder, silently asking for his help. The only reply I received was a raised, scarred eyebrow.

"Suze?" Paul inquired after what I suspected had been a long minute of silence. "Are you okay?"

"Bathroom!" I blurted out, pleased at finally having thought of a plausible excuse. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh," Paul had obviously not been expecting that. "I'll take you."

The tingles I usually got when he placed his arm around me weren't there today. I smiled gratefully, hiding the way I felt at having him touch me. I looked up at him to find him throwing a smug look over his shoulder at, well, Jesse. Only, Paul couldn't see ghosts - he wasn't a mediator - so that idea was ridiculous.

As it turned out, the bathroom was only down the hall and Paul could have easily given me directions. Whatever. Maybe Paul just wanted to play host.

When we reached the bathroom door, it seemed like Paul had every intention of waiting for me.

"It's okay, Paul." I placed a hand on his arm. "You can wait for me back in your room, I can find my own way back."

Paul looked a little sheepish and took the hand that was resting on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Suze." He said kissing it. "I'll see you in a minute."

I nodded, agreeing and then stepped inside the room, using the locked door as a barrier to go between us.

Leaning against the door, I let a sigh escape me. This was getting stupid. How are we going to get away with this?

I walked over to the sink basin and filled it with cold water. Cupping my hands to use as a makeshift bowl, I threw the cold water up onto my heated face, in an attempt to cool me down. I was so glad I was wearing waterproof mascara.

I stood staring critically at my reflection in the water - prettier than average but not, say, Kelly Prescott Pretty. I was about to drain the bowl and return to Paul when I felt a finger ghosting down my neck.

Unlike Paul's touch earlier, this one sent shivers down through my entire body.

"_Eres_ _muy bonita, querida." _Said a deep Spanish voice in my ear.

I shut my eyes and pictured the face of the only man I knew who could speak Spanish.

"Jesse." I whispered, opening my eyes and turning around to face him.

"Hello, querida." He whispered in return with a perfect smile.

It didn't take long for me to bury myself into his warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N - Thanks for the response for last chapter. It was more then the other 3 put together. Lol. So, yeah. Again please?**

**Hope you like.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

His arms wrapped around me tightly as he whispered words to me. I was so happy to see him. Paul had been getting slightly stalker-ish.

I pulled back from the hug and the smile he sent towards me almost broke my heart. I couldn't do this to him. I can't love him and then leave him to go spend time with my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." My head drooped in an attempt to hide my tears. I never cry. Ever. That's how much this situation was getting to me.

"For what, querida?" His voice was comforting. Even more so than the touch of his fingers as they raised my head up so our gazes could lock.

"Everything!" I exclaimed. "Paul -"

Jesse cut me off with a kiss. Obviously the subject of Paul made Jesse feel like he had to assure himself that I was, in that moment, with Jesse instead.

"Susannah," he said when he pulled away. "Querida, listen. Paul can see me. He is like you - a mediator. And he also knows I have feelings for you."

"How?" I interrupted him.

He smiled wryly, ignoring my question and continuing with his speech.

"He's parading you in front of me, querida." He added. "'Showing me what I'm missing'. To make me jealous."

He stopped there, presumably to let what he'd said sink in. The silence was deafening. I was finding everything a bit hard to cope with. How could Paul be a mediator? Though, if Jesse was right, it did explain Paul's behaviour today. He had been really over attentive. Like he was putting a claim over me.

Oh.

"And it's working."

I looked up at Jesse as he said that. His face was full of emotion. Me being with Paul was really killing him. It would be better for everyone involved if we just ended it. Only problem was that I didn't know which 'relationship' I was talking about.

"Jesse," I whispered. I didn't know what I was going to say. I hadn't planned that far ahead. All I knew was that I had to find some way to at least try and comfort him. "I think … I think that I should tell Paul what I am. That I can see you."

Yeah. That's the best I came up with.

"It might be better if the truth is out there," I continued. "Don't you think?"

"No!" Jesse visibly paled at the suggestion. "¡Nombre de Dios! Susannah, you can't tell him!"

He trailed off even as his gaze never left my own. Muttering Spanish phrases I didn't even attempt to translate - my Spanish knowledge was poor at best - he pulled me to him in a tight embrace.

"Querida," he murmured into my hair. "The only reason Paul is allowing me to see be here when you are also, is because he believes you can not see me. If you tell him that you can, he'll find a way to stop me seeing you."

My head jerked upwards in fear.

"Paul and I had a little talk last night," Jesse continued. "He told me that I might as well 'stick around' when you were here as he had nothing to be threatened of. If Paul Slater does feel threatened by me, there's no telling what he would do."

"But," I was stammering. I only did that when I was really nervous. Or Scared. "Last night, you came to my room. Couldn't we do that?"

"He might exorcise me."

I swear my heart actually froze at hearing that. My eyes widened and I could feel tears accumulating at the thought.

"Please, Susannah."

I blinked at his plea and a stray tear fell out of my eyelid. Jesse wiped away the tear-drop with the pad of his thumb before leaving a kiss where the drop had ended up on my cheek.

I closed my eyes, savouring the contact.

"I wont Jesse," I whispered. No way was I going to risk Paul exorcising him. That should only be used as a last resort - like that time last January where there was this really annoying ghost called Heather.

"I promise you that I wont tell Paul."

Jesse, who had stepped away after wiping away my tear, crushed me into a hug in his obvious relief. He rained kisses down on me muttering a thank you after each one.

Okay, I couldn't help it. I giggled.

"Come on," Jesse stepped away from me and spoke through clenched teeth, hating his next words. "You should get back to Paul."

See what I mean by unfair? Here I was with the guy I loved - yes, loved. Already. You don't heave to tell me how soon it was. I am very much aware - and I'm leaving him to spend time with my boyfriend. Who will most probably insist on making out. To make the guy I loved jealous.

This whole thing was turning into some kind of soap opera.

Poor Jesse. I would hate it if Jesse was leaving me to go and French kiss his girlfriend. I wouldn't blame him for not sticking around. A part of me knew he would be, however. To make sure that Paul didn't get up to anything unnecessary. And the part of that knew that let a small thrill run through my body.

In response to his comment, I shook my head and buried it into his strong, broad chest.

"I don't want to," I mumbled.

Childish, I know. But I really, _really _didn't want to leave him.

He laughed deeply. I loved his laugh.

"I don't want you to go either, querida," he admitting placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "But you have already been separated from Paul for a suspicious amount of time. You should get back to him."

"God Jesse," I whispered in awe. "How could you let me do this? I don't think I would be able to stay with you if our situations were reversed."

"I let you, Susannah," His gaze poured into mine. "Because I know you feel nothing for him. And long to be with me. That is all I could ask for."

I smiled.

"Goodbye, querida."

Then I was alone in the stylish, spacious bathroom. My only comfort was the fact that Jesse had actually said 'Goodbye' before dematerialising this time.

Despite the fact that he was gone, it didn't stop me whispering back into the echoing room.

"Goodbye, Jesse."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N - Next chapter now. Wrote this while listening to RENT. That musical is awesome. Lol. Anyway, on with The Mediator.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Hey, what took you so long?" Paul greeted me once I finally left the bathroom.

"Oh," I replied. "Sorry, I, um, felt a bit ill is all. I stayed there longer to, um, calm my stomach?"

The last part came out as a question, desperately hoping Paul would believe that I was still suffering remnants from yesterday's 'illness'. Judging by the look of concern on his face, he bought it.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked concernedly. "Do you want me to take you home?"

I smiled slightly, remembering him asking me the same question yesterday. I could have said yes, like I did yesterday, and leave Jesse with the comforting knowledge that nothing else happened between me and Paul after he left.

"No," I replied to his question. "I'm okay. I'll stay."

After all, I had a better chance of seeing Jesse here then at home. And I liked seeing Jesse.

And then I remembered what Jesse had told me. Paul could see Jesse too. If Jesse was to stick around then Paul would see him too. And Paul is smart. Like _mega_ smart. He would be able to figure it out.

That something was going on with Jesse and I, anyway.

"As long as you're sure." Paul smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss.

My eyes widened in panic as soon as I realised his attention.

"But," I held my hands up and stepped back from him. "I do feel kind of nasty. Could we just watch a film or something?"

Paul nodded immediately, obviously accepting my answer.

It was somewhat comforting knowing your boyfriend will agree with you on any matter. In my case, he just happened to be extremely accepting of all of my excuses.

"Yep. Sure." He agreed. "TV's downstairs. Do you want to set it up while I get snacks?"

I nodded quickly, eager to get out of his immaculate bedroom.

Paul only helped me a little bit when it came to finding my way back downstairs. Okay, he practically led me there, pointing in the general direction once we reached the kitchen.

But after Paul left me to go into the kitchen, I totally found my way there by myself. Pleased with myself, I sat down and began setting up everything - which basically consisted of turning the television on, but whatever.

"Thank you, querida."

I turned and saw Jesse's lean form standing behind me with a grateful smile on his handsome face. I didn't have to ask why he was so thankful. I knew it was because I hadn't kissed Paul when he fully intended me to. And because I managed to convince him to leave his bedroom.

And I did both with Jesse in my mind. It was becoming increasingly harder to leave him and go to Paul. Every time I had to, it just got harder.

"I can't do it, Jesse," I whispered into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. "I can't be with Paul knowing that it's hurting you."

Whatever you say, I was not crying.

"It's okay, Susannah. I told you." He whispered back. "I'm okay with it. I understand."

I looked up at him with what I was sure was wide, sparkling eyes.

"You do?" I confirmed. I know he had told me all this earlier, but I just needed clarification.

I wanted the promise that he wouldn't leave me when it finally became too much for him as well.

"Sí," he replied. "Paul brought us together. At the very least, I cannot hate him for that."

That was true.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Me neither."

Jesse smiled his Hollywood smile. Yeah, I definitely didn't hate Paul for, inadvertently, bringing us together.

He placed a sweet kiss upon my forehead. Jesse, not Paul.

"Querida," he said. "I cannot stay. If I do, I'm afraid that Paul might start acting as he did earlier."

I shivered coldly, remembering his almost forceful actions, not sure if I could go through all of that again.

"If he did, I don't think I could keep myself from hitting him, querida."

At Jesse's admission, I couldn't help but feel special. He thought I was fight worthy. He was willing to defend my honour. Not the whole pistols-at-dawn thing - which wouldn't turn out to well for Paul, considering Jesse's already dead and all - but still, a decent punch can stand for a girl's reputation.

"I promise you Jesse," I looked into his eyes pleading with him to believe me. "I wont let him touch me."

And I really did mean it. As much as the thought of a brawl over me sent tingles to my toes, it would be risking Jesse's life. Because, of course, it would let slip that I could see Jesse. I think I've mentioned before that I would prefer it if Jesse was to remain un-exorcised.

Jesse smiled thankfully and quickly kissed my cheek before disappearing. God knows how long I sat in a daze afterwards. IT could have been mere seconds, could have been hours.

It was Paul who broke me out of it, though.

"So, what film did you pick Suze?"

Paul came in bearing popcorn and a selection of sweets that would make a kids Halloween-Dream come true.

I realised that Paul had never given me a nickname. Sure, he called me Suze. But so does my step-dad. Paul and I don't have coupley type names for each other, like other's do.

With Jesse, on the other hand, I was already his querida - whatever that meant. It sounded good at least - and he was my … Jesse.

Okay, maybe I should think of a better one.

"Oh, this one." I answered Paul's question while pulling out a random DVD from his extensive collection and hoping for the best.

"Really?" Paul seemed shocked. Oh no. What have I chosen?

I looked at the case and winced once I caught the title of the film. Saw.

That was such a Paul film. Gore that makes you think.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "I've never understood it. I was hoping you could help with that."

Please believe me.

Paul shrugged. See how accepting he is?

"Sure, whatever." He sat down on the wide settee and spread his arms across the back. "Pop it in and come here."

I did as he requested - only cuddling up to him because it would have been suspicious if I didn't.

The opening credits of the film started and I had to force myself not to flinch when Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

It was going to be a _long _two hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N - Sorry about the delay. I was pushed for ideas but I think I like the way this turned out. Even if Jesse does sound a bit 21st Century-ish. I tried to change it, just couldn't think of anything.**

**Anyway, how cool would it be if everyone who alerts this fic reviewed?**

**Lol, yeah. Or not, whatever - up to you.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I was right. The movie was long, boring and definitely painful. Especially for that guy who sawed off his own foot. Um, ouch.

I also had to put up with Paul feeling the need to kiss me every five minutes, which I returned out of propriety's sake. It was Jesse in my mind though.

Paul dropped me off after I declined his offer of going up to his bedroom - _again _- after the film had finished. I had never been so relieved to leave a person's presence before.

"So," Paul said as we pulled up my drive. "See you on Monday then?"

As much as I looked forward to the thought of a weekend away from Pail, I couldn't help but feel a little put out?

Didn't he like me anymore?

It was only Friday, after all, and, according to Paul, we weren't going to be seeing each other until Monday. That was three whole days away. Including Monday itself, that is.

I knew I was a bad girlfriend but I didn't think I was that bad.

"Why?" I asked with a pout, determined to get to the bottom of this whole thing.

Paul only laughed at my efforts.

"Suze," he chuckled. "You know that school starts again on Monday. I've got to spend this weekend sorting out transfer stuff."

Oh, yeah. That.

I nodded, showing him I remembered, then distractedly kissed him as I climbed out of the car.

"See you on Monday then." I confirmed Paul's earlier question, a little hesitantly.

Despite his argument, I didn't think it took an entire weekend to get a few papers in order.

With a smile that usually caused my heart to flutter - at least up until yesterday - Paul sped out of my driveway leaving me to walk up to my front door alone.

At least now I could sleep in good conscience that I definitely wasn't going to cheat on Jesse soon.

----------------

Jesse didn't turn up in my bedroom until late Saturday night, despite how many times I had called him in the past day.

When he finally did show his face, I buried my head under the covers, determined not to look at him, let alone talk. I was fully intending on making him suffer for making me wait almost two whole days until I could see him again. Looking at his dark brown eyes would just weaken my resolve.

Hell, just thinking about them did.

"Susannah," came his voice from the other side of the barrier I had put between us. "Come out."

I felt him tugging on the covers. I just clutched them harder. No way was I giving in.

"Querida."

Though, it was getting increasingly harder to resist his pleas.

Nevertheless, I was not giving in. Two days I had had to go without him. Which was entirely his fault - considering I couldn't suddenly appear in his bedroom. Unless I wanted Paul to find out about us. Plus, it's Paul's bedroom, not Jesse's.

But then he pulled the duvet off of me without warning, making me acknowledge his presence.

"Jesse!" I exclaimed in an angry whisper, conscious of the fact that there were people sleeping down the hall.

The ghost in question was trying to keep from laughing.

"What?!" I questioned. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," He laughed. Loudly. Unlike me, Jesse didn't have to worry about being heard. "It's just, I wasn't expecting that type of welcome."

"So you found it funny?"

The ghost's reasoning was kind of … strange, to say the least.

Jesse just shrugged it off and sat next to me on the bed effectively ending the conversation.

"I missed you, querida." He whispered leaning towards me.

I'm probably stupid for doing what I did. No other girl in my position would ever do it. Especially not with Jesse.

I evaded his kiss.

"Actually, Jesse," I said shyly, looking away from him. "I was wondering if we could just, I don't know, talk?"

He raised his scarred eyebrow.

"About what?"

I took a deep breath before looking back into his eyes.

"Your life. Before you died."

To say Jesse was shocked would be an understatement. A very big one.

"Please, Jesse?" I looked at him pleadingly, resisting the urge to forget my request and instead kiss his very nice looking lips.

After a minute of silence Jesse finally sighed and shook his head.

"Alright," He muttered. "Ask away."

My smile almost hurt me it was so big.

"So," I cuddled into his embrace breathing in his Jesse-scent. I don't care if he is a ghost - he still smelt amazing. Very manly. "What was life like back when you were alive?"

"It was the 19th Century, querida." He smiled. "I died in 1850. I spent my days working on my father's ranch and I lived with my mother, father and five sisters."

"Wow," I interrupted. "Five sisters? I can hardly manage living with three brothers!"

Jesse kissed the top of my head, affectionately, and then went on to tell me about the horses he'd ridden growing up, as well as stories about his sisters and the balls he'd attended.

"How did you die?" I asked quietly. Most ghosts didn't like talking about their death but I had to ask him. His life seemed so full, so perfect. I couldn't believe he had stuck around for 150 years after his death. Something must have happened.

When he heard the question, Jesse froze in his actions of running his fingers through my hair.

"Farm accident," He replied in a monotonous voice. "That was what the reports said."

I sat up and looked at him then. His face showed no emotion, like he'd closed himself off when talking about the event. I ran a finger over his cheek and couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something.

I took a deep breath before hesitantly asking, "So, what really happened?"

"What makes you think it was anything else?" His gaze was averted away from mine.

"The way you wont look at me," I brought his eyes back to look in mine. "The way you closed yourself off from talking about it. The tone of your voice."

He smiled at me tightly.

"You're very intelligent, Susannah." He murmured into my cheek. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Smiling at his attempt to change the conversation, again, I kissed him lightly.

"So," I asked again after pulling away. "What really happened?"

"That's a story for another time."

"Jesse!"

He detached himself from me and stood up to disappear. I reached out a hand to grab his wrist just as his form had started to shimmer away.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, querida?"

"When will I next see you?"

His smile grew bigger. He was up to something. I knew it.

"Monday."

Then he disappeared.

Just when I thought he was getting the hang of the 'goodbye' thing as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N - Ugh. End of my week off. I have a Science and Geography test on my first day back alone. I hate school.****

* * *

**

Chapter 8

School on Monday was plagued with gossip about The New Guy as well as friends comparing schedules which we had received over the Summer.

Seeing as I already knew 'The New Guy' - considering he was my boyfriend, and all - I spent the time before school catching up with my best friends, CeeCee and Adam. I hadn't really had chance to talk to them through the summer - just an odd phone call here and there. I had Paul to blame for that.

It was as Adam was telling me about his trip to Martha's Vineyard, that Kelly Prescott - class president, popular, pretty, the practically perfect girl which I couldn't stand - walked over to us.

"Hi Suze," She greeted, purposefully ignoring Adam and CeeCee.

"Uh, hey." I said not so enthusiastically.

Well, it _was _early on a Monday morning - not to mention that it was the first day back at school after summer vacation - forgive me if I didn't feel very happy.

"Have a good summer?" Her eyes was shining as she engaged me in the obviously forced conversation.

"Yeah," I told her. "But you didn't come over here for that, so, what do you want?"

I asked her in the nicest way possible, no trace of unkindness at all. It was a lot nicer than the things I could hear CeeCee and Adam saying about her quietly behind me.

"You're right," She dropped the smile but her eyes kept on shining, showing her excitement for what she was next going to say. "I'm sorry Suze but I've found someone else who I want to be Class Vice-President."

I had to hold in my laughter that she thought I cared. I was forced into it back in January, when I moved here, anyway because I'd talked faster than everyone else. Oh, and saved this guy's life.

"Is that it?" I asked her.

"Well, yes." Her brow wrinkled into a frown. She'd probably thought I'd be more upset about it.

"Okay," I shrugged. "Fine."

"Don't you want to know who I'm replacing you with?" She insisted.

Um, not really.

"Sure," was what I said out loud, however. "Tell me."

"Paul Slater," Kelly said smugly. "The New Guy. We met over the weekend and instantly hit it off. He's, like, super smart."

My eyebrows travelled way up when she said my boyfriend's name. True, the boyfriend I didn't want any more after finding out about Jesse, but he's my boyfriend all the same.

"Oh," I said through my tightened throat. I really, _really _wasn't expecting her to say Paul. "Okay."

She smirked at me before flipping her hair and walking away.

"What a witch," came Adam's voice in my ear.

I smiled and turned around exclaiming, "Adam!"

He shrugged, unbothered.

"It's true," he insisted.

"I wonder what the big deal is about this Paul guy anyway," CeeCee said. "He can't be that special."

We moved into our lines at Sister Ernestine's order to. Before school, the entire student population of grades K through 12 were made to line up by grade, then by gender, whilst we listened to morning announcements. The Kindergarteners always took longer to settle down so us older grades had a bit longer to talk to each other.

"So, what do you think?" CeeCee insisted after Adam had left us to line up with the other boys in our year.

"About what?"

"Suze!" CeeCee exclaimed. "Were you not listening at all? What do you think makes the new guy so special?"

"Oh," I remembered what we were talking about now. "That."

CeeCee just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that." She said. "So? What do you think?"

"I don't know."

The crowd of students moved slightly and I got my first look at Paul today. He looked amazingly hot in his outfit, gushing from the attention others lavished on him. As if he felt my gaze his eyes raised to meet mine and he smiled at me, winking as he did so. I responded with a wave and a smile of my own.

"Suze," CeeCee's shocked voice broke into my bubble. "Do you know The New Guy?"

I sighed before admitting defeat and telling her all about my Summer. Except for the ghost part. No one knew that I was a mediator. Except Jack Slater.

"Oh my god," CeeCee exclaimed excited. "I cannot believe you kept something like this from me!"

"It's not a big deal." I insisted. "We just went on a few dates. That's all."

She raised an eyebrow, unbelieveing.

"A few dates at The Grill -" She began.

"That was with his family." I interrupted.

"Which is the most expensive restaurant in town." She carried on, ignoring me. "Then a few days spent hanging out at his, according to you, _huge _house on Scenic Drive."

"Okay, CeeCee stop."

"I wonder what Kelly meant, then." CeeCee paused as she thought it over. "You know, when she said that the two of them had 'hit it off' over the weekend."

Oops. I must have missed Kelly say that. It did make me wonder though. Paul had said he was sorting out his transfer papers but, as I'd thought, that didn't take a whole weekend. What else could have Paul done in that time?

I shrugged in response to CeeCee.

"It's possible," I told her. "I wasn't with him at all over the weekend. He was busy. They might have just ran into each other in a supermarket or something, you know how Kelly exaggerates things."

"I suppose."

Sister Ernestine ordered for us to quieten down, effectively stopping mine and CeeCee's conversation - which I was thankful for - before introducing Father Dominic, principle of the school and a fellow mediator. He read out the morning announcements and had us recite the Pledge of Allegiance before he finally sent us off to lessons.

Father Dominic also knew of my mediator status.

I was headed to homeroom when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips travel up my neck. I held back a shiver.

"Hey," I heard Paul murmur.

"Hi," I pulled out of his grasp and turned around to face him.

He pouted at me in response before walking away.

"Not in school," I chided falling into step beside him.

"Suze, there's no way I could get through a school day without kissing you," He took my hand as he said this, entwining our fingers together.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I gave in. "Then not on the way to lessons that I'm already late for anyway."

"Deal." He laughed kissing my cheek.

We walked to homeroom together, seeing as we were in the same class, with him clutching my hand all the way. In the back of my mind, I heard CeeCee's voice pondering on how Paul and Kelly knew each other. I had to admit that the whole thing was suspiscious. It was starting to bug me.

"Paul?" I asked stopping a bit away from the classroom door. He stopped too and looked at me questioningly. "Do you know Kelly Prescott?"

"Kelly?" His eyes widened as his voice choked on the word. "Oh, yeah. I met her this morning. Get this, she asked me to be Vice President of the class. Isn't that funny?"

I smiled tightly, choosing to believe him for now and putting the whole thing down to Kelly's imaginations. I may not love Paul, but he's still my boyfriend and no one likes to be cheated on. That's not to say that I wouldn't get to the bottom of this though. I would, just not right now.

"Yeah," I replied. "Hilarious."

Pulling my hand gently, he indicated that we should actually walk into the class. I let him lead me as my thoughts travelled elsewhere.

My gaze wandered with my thoughts and I swear I saw a person glowing out of the corner of my eye. I focused my attention on that place and saw Jesse leaning against a pillar, eyes cold and focused on Paul as he clenched his teeth angrily. I couldn't help the gasp that came out of my mouth.

Paul looked back at me with a funny look on his face.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," this time my voice cracked. "Fine."

I could tell he wanted to say something else but we had already reached the classroom door.

"I got lost," I heard Paul explain to the teacher the reason for our lateness as I tried to catch another look of Jesse. "Suze offered to help me find my way when she found out I was in the same class."

I couldn't see Jesse. At all. Where had he gone?

The teacher only nodded and indicated for us to take our seats, which I did with a lump in my throat. Jesse had looked ready to kill someone. And if the direction of his glare was anything to go by, that someone was going to be Paul.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It took forever for lunchtime to finally roll around. I breezed into the courtyard and sat at the table Adam, CeeCee and I always sat at.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I sat down across from Adam.

"Howdy, ma'am." Adam returned with a nod of his head and a fake Texan accent.

I rolled my eyes at his silly behaviour.

"Hey Suze." Was CeeCee's response. "Did you ever find out how Paul and Kelly 'hit it off' with each other?"

"Wait a minute," Adam held up his hand in a slow down gesture. "What?"

CeeCee and I laughed as we told him about our conversation earlier, after he'd left us to line up with the other boys in our grade.

His eyes bulged when he heard the part about me and Paul.

"_Paul Slater _is your _boyfriend_?!" He exclaimed loudly.

I hastily glanced around making sure that no one had heard him.

"Yes," I told him. "Now, quiet down, would you?"

"Sorry." Adam said sarcastically as he started mumbling under his breath about Rich Guys and their smooth charm.

Rolling my eyes at him yet again, I turned to CeeCee ad answered her earlier question.

"No, I didn't," I explained. "I asked him but his voice got all screechy and he changed the subject."

CeeCee raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Then I felt a finger trace down my neck, making me shiver.

"Paul!" I exclaimed turning around. "What did I say…?"

Only it wasn't Paul. It was Jesse. And he had a look of pure anger on his face.

"I don't know, querida," He folded his arms across his chest and looked at me pointedly. "What did you say?"

I stared at him in shock.

"Um," I stuttered. "I, um -"

"Um," CeeCee clicked her fingers in my face. "Suze? Who are you talking to?"

I whipped my head around to face her. Oh yeah, the ghost thing.

"Oh," I replied acting all cool like I hadn't just been caught talking to myself. "Nothing. There was just some, er, wind! It startled me and I thought it was Paul."

By now Jesse had chosen to sit next to me and continue running his finger up and down my neck. The smirk on his face, knowing I wouldn't do anything to stop him, was infuriating.

"You never answered my question, querida." He muttered. "What did you say to Paul?"

It was getting increasingly harder to concentrate on the conversation. Both conversations.

"Where's Paul?" I blurted out, interrupting CeeCee but knowing that Jesse would understand me. And then tell me where he actually was.

"Haven't seen him." Adam answered, seemingly happy by this news.

"I know where he is," Jesse sing-songed in my ear.

I glanced at him discretely hoping that my eyes told him to continue.

Jesse leaned in closer.

"He's around back, in the cemetery." I wrinkled my nose at this piece of news. "With Kelly."

I froze.

What?!

Paul was with Kelly? He hadn't even been in the school for a full day and he'd already forgotten about me.

"Are you okay, Suze?" CeeCee asked concernedly. "You look a little pale."

"Oh," I stood up hurriedly. "Actually, I've got a major headache. I'm just going to go walk it off. See you around."

I walked away from the table, instinctively knowing that Jesse was behind me. When we reached a deserted are of the school Jesse reached out and grabbed my arm, spinning me to face him.

"What's the matter querida?" He asked. "I thought you would be happy about this?"

"Why would I be, Jesse?" I snapped at him.

"Because, now that Paul is with this Kelly, we can be free to be together."

Jesse looked so hopeful.

"But Paul and I dating was the only way I could get to see you. Even you said that you couldn't come over to my house every night."

I closed my eyes in despair. What were we going to do?

"Why do you have to be haunting Paul's bedroom?" I whispered to myself. "Why not mine?"

Jesse took a step closer to me and reached out his hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Querida," he muttered. "We will find a way to be together. It was killing me seeing you with Paul. Seeing you like that this morning …"

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I will find a way to see you," He promised.

I smiled up at him.

"Okay," I agreed. "But first, I have to go and find Paul Slater and make him pay for cheating on me."

Jesse laughed his deep, rich laugh and kissed me squarely on the lips.

"I better go then," he said regretfully. "Can't have Paul knowing about us just yet."

He leaned in to kiss me again. I can't imagine how it must have looked to anyone walking past. I was just glad we were alone.

"Remember," he whispered, "graveyard."

Then he shimmered away.

Ugh. Only Paul would kiss someone in a graveyard - with all the dead people and tombstones. I shuddered. And only Kelly would participate. Eagerly. Sighing, I took off to the graveyard round the back of the church.

As I reached the final corner, I took a deep breath. Well, here goes.

----------

It was _so _worth it. The look on Paul's face as I cleared my throat to alert him to my presence. He pulled away from Kelly as if he'd been burned, turning to face me in despair.

"I -" He stuttered. "It's not what it looks like!"

That line is such a cliché.

What was even better was the look on Kelly's face once she realised that Paul had broken up their make-out session for _me_.

"Paul Slater!" She practically squealed. "Would you like to explain to me what Susannah Simon is doing here?"

She spat out my name like it was poison.

Paul, however, was still stuttering.

"She's, um. I." He finally stopped and took a deep breath. "She's my girlfriend," he told Kelly while he looked straight at me.

"Ex-girlfriend." I responded still looking at Paul, emphasising the ex.

The look on his face then had to have been the best. It was full of regret - his eyes full of pain as he looked at me. Yeah. That'll teach you to cheat on me.

"Suze," He called out as I'd started to walk away. "Wait."

I paused, keeping my back to him.

"How'd you know?"

Yeah, I cheated on you too. The ghost that lives in your bedroom told me.

"I have my ways."

And then I walked away from a very regretful Paul and a steaming mad Kelly Prescott.

Jesse was waiting for me around the corner.

"Have fun?" He said, obviously knowing the truth.

"Oh yeah," I whispered back to him, pulling him down for a kiss. "Lots."

That was the first time I'd kissed him that I didn't have a feeling of guilt at the thought of leaving him to be with Paul. Now there was no Paul. And me and Jesse were free to be together.

Except for the whole ghost thing.

But, when you're in love, it doesn't really matter if the guy is dead or anything.

All that matters is that you are together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The kiss was short lived though. Jesse dematerialised about two seconds before Paul ran around the corner looking wild and frantic.

"Oh Suze!" He exclaimed as he reached out to hug me. "Thank god. Listen, I can explain -"

I evaded his grip.

"No, Paul," I said to him. "Don't. I _really _don't care."

Paul looked confused.

"Look," I sighed. "I kind of suspected something was going on between you two when she came over to me this morning and said she'd prefer it if you were vice-president."

Paul's eyes widened.

"You were class VP? Suze, you should have told me! I wouldn't have agreed if I'd have known that I was taking it away from you!"

Okay, now I was getting a headache.

"No, Paul. I don't care about that either."

"Then, why -"

"Paul!" I practically shouted trying to get his attention back on me. I don't even know why he's so desperate for me to forgive him when there's a mighty pissed Kelly Prescott waiting for an explanation. "I was going to break up with you soon, anyway. It's better like this."

Paul's face was wiped of all emotion.

"_You_," he spat out. "Was going to break up with _me_?"

Suddenly, I didn't feel so safe.

"Um," I squeaked. "Yes?"

Then he laughed. Seriously. A deep, full laugh that was almost mocking in the way it screamed 'yeah, like someone like you would ever break up with me!' He was laughing so hard that tears decorated his eyelashes.

"Oh, Suze," he said finally. "That was a good one."

He put his arm around my shoulders.

Now, I was angry.

"Okay, no." I wrenched away from his touch like it burned. Which it did. Only it was more like shivers then a burn. "Paul. We. Are. Over. Okay? O-ver."

I emphasised the last word in my effort to get it across.

"Wait a minute," I guess he didn't find it so funny anymore. "You're really breaking up with me."

"Yes." I spoke firmly even as I was wishing that lunch would be over soonish. We still had over half an hour left.

"You're breaking up with me," he repeated, "because I kissed another girl?"

I winced.

"Among other things," I said.

"And pray tell," Paul walked closer to me as I kept backing away, pushing me against a support pillar as he put his arms up to stop me running away. "What _are _these other reasons?"

"Um," Shoot, I had nothing. There was no way I was telling him about Jesse. Nuh-uh.

Paul's laugh this time was lighter, but still full of menace.

"Exactly," he whispered. "There are none. You're just overreacting. I promise you, I will never kiss another girl ever again."

And then he leaned in really close and closed his eyes. The space between us was closing rapidly. I could smell his breath. Stay calm, Suze, I told myself.

It was as I leaned in closer to Paul - to push him away. Everyone knows that the best way to surprise someone is to lure him into a false sense of security - that I saw a shimmer over Paul's shoulders.

Oh no. I shut my eyes as I willed Jesse not to do anything he'd regret.

Only Paul took the fact that I'd closed my eyes as an invitation and chose that moment to collide our lips.

Once again my kiss was cut short. Only this time it was because Jesse had grabbed the back of Paul's t-shirt and pulled him off of me with a growl, causing Paul to lose his balance.

"You stay away from her, Slater." Jesse snarled at the boy on the floor.

Paul looked hesitantly up at me.

It was a minute before I remembered that Paul didn't know I could see Jesse and that he was obviously expecting me to be a bit more confused over the fact that he'd been wrenched away from me by an invisible force.

Once I'd schooled my face into what I thought was a suitable expression, Paul looked back towards Jesse who was stood there shaking with rage.

"She just told you that it was over!" Jesse shouted. "Why didn't you listen?"

Paul cockily picked himself back up from the floor and sauntered towards me again. My response was to cringe away from him.

I heard Jesse let out another growl.

"Oh, come off it!" Paul shouted to Jesse. Or, you know, to himself depending on whether you were a mediator or not. Which Paul didn't know I was.

I groaned. Wow, confusing.

"Um, Paul?" I asked deciding to intervene. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

Hey, I'm not as bad as an actor as I thought I was.

"Oh, um" Paul was flustered. Maybe I should just tell him what I was.

"Yeah, Slater," I heard Jesse snigger from behind him, Paul having blocked my view of him. "Why _are _you talking to yourself?"

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Jesse was so obviously having fun with this.

Paul's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Excuse me," he said to me before turning around and punching what looked like thin air.

Well, to anybody else. But, I saw what it was really. I saw the man I love's head jerk sideways with the force of the blow.

"Jesse!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

Both hands clapped over my mouth as I watched Paul freeze - the only movement in his body was the slight flicker of tension on his neck. He turned slowly to face me.

"_Jesse_?" he hissed. "Who is Jesse, Suze?"

"Um," I tried desperately. "No one?"

"You can see him!" He roared angrily. "All that time, all those excuses, it was for _him_?!"

Paul's finger pointed towards Jesse who wasn't the least bit injured due to his status as ghost. I should have remembered that that was the case. Ghosts cannot got hurt, because they're already dead. Now I'd ruined everything. Me and my big mouth.

"Leave her alone, Slater." Jesse spoke in a bored tone of voice, a twinkle in his eye as he looked at me. "She can't help it if I'm the better man."

"Why you -" Paul broke off his sentence to restart the fight with Jesse.

Only I was sure to stop it before it began this time. I ran in between Jesse and Paul who, thankfully, saw me in time and stopped the course of his fist. I had my back to Jesse.

Paul glared at the both of us as Jesse's arm snaked around my waist.

"You'll pay for this de Silva," he threatened. "I'll make it so you can never see Suze ever again."

"That's not going to happen," I told him assuredly. And it wasn't. There's no way I was going to not see Jesse again. I loved him too much.

Without another word Paul stormed out of the alcove we'd been in.

I leaned back towards Jesse as all of my bravado left me and I was shaking as what he'd threatened sunk in. What if he could find a way to split us up? Forever?

Jesse was there to comfort me, though.

"Don't worry, querida," he whispered, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "He won't do it."

I nodded, agreeing with him.

Paul was only 16. While he may be a mediator, we only help ghosts move on. And by the sound of Jesse's reassurances to me, he didn't plan on doing that very soon. Everything was going to be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N -** How boring will these Author's notes get if I keep dedicating them to the same person. Nevertheless, this is to Emily and to helping me figure out an ending to this story during our French lesson.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

The next week was pretty quiet. Paul didn't go out of his way to break up me and Jesse. In fact, the only time I saw Paul was a brief glance here and there in school.

Although things were quiet with Paul, it didn't mean that the same went for the rest of the student population of the Junipero Serra Mission Academy. Word had gotten out that I was the reason Paul moved to Carmel. Which then led to the rumours that Paul and I were an item. Which we _so_ weren't. Anymore.

I had many girls, often some who I didn't even know, come up to me and be like, 'You're the reason Paul Slater moved here! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I, like, so owe you, for life.'

Every single time I replied the same.

'Um, your welcome?'

I know. Original, huh?

But it's all I could think of when inside I'm screaming 'Paul is nothing special. You should check out the ghost that lives in his room.'

Even thinking about him makes my heart flutter. I am probably the worst mediator ever to have lived, falling in love with a ghost, but I can't find it in myself to care. Jesse is just so _amazing_. I can barely find words to describe him.

He's just … _there_. All the time, whenever I need him, he's there. He appears when I think about him, hugs me when I'm feeling sad, kisses me often.

His kisses are more indescribable then him.

Seriously. _That _good.

I smiled and snuggled into said ghost. It was Saturday now and I was relaxing after a week of having extremely grateful girls following me around just so that they could tell me how cute my ex-boyfriend was.

I had deemed Saturday night, 'Movie Night'. Movie night with my boyfriend. Only, to the rest of the world - bar certain individuals - it is movie night alone. A tiny downside to having a ghost boyfriend.

Jesse, it appeared, loved watching movies. And I can't say I blame him. I can't imagine what they did to pass the time back in the 19th Century.

"Jesse?" I whispered to him breaking the silence that had encompassed us since the film began an hour ago. "How _did _you die? You said farm accident but I can tell you're lying."

Painful Subject? Probably. But I really did want to know.

Jesse sighed and kissed my forehead, sending shivers through me. I love it when he does that.

"Querida," he said back. He didn't have to worry about how loud he speaks. No one else can hear him. "I don't think I want you to know."

Um, ouch. That kind of hurt.

"Oh," was how I replied. "Okay."

"No, querida," he carried on. "Not like that. I'm just not ready for you to know yet. We haven't really known each other that long yet."

"But it feels like I've known you forever," I whispered so quietly I'm surprised he heard me.

"I know," he reassured me. "It's the same for me."

"Well then," I ventured, "can you tell me anything else? I know you told me about your life but you left out some of the smallest things! Like, how old are you? What's your last name?"

He laughed.

"You're babbling," he told me, laughing as I blushed before continuing, "but if you must know. I was 20 when I died and my last name is de Silva."

"Jesse de Silva." I repeated, testing the name on my tongue.

"Jesse," he told me, "is a nickname. My Christian name is Hector."

Okay, I tried really hard not to laugh. Can I help it if one small giggle managed to escape?

"Hector de Silva."

It kind of suited him.

"Now, is there anything else you wish to know?" He asked.

"No, I'm good." I smiled.

"Good," he responded. "Now let's watch the rest of the film."

I listened to him. Not that I actually wanted to watch the film - Jesse had picked out _Jaws _- but because I liked the excuse to snuggle in closer to my boyfriend.

--------------

The next thing I knew I was awake in my bed with the sun streaming through the windows. I must have fallen asleep whilst watching the end of the film.

I saw a small white piece of paper lying on my desk.

'_Susannah,' _it read. _'You looked so serene, I didn't have the heart to wake you. See you soon, querida. Jesse, xxx'_

I so hope that Jesse didn't run into anyone as he took me upstairs. That would have been hard to explain.

After a look at the clock on my desk, I jumped up to get ready. It was already well past noon. I hadn't slept this late in ages. I had somewhere to be today.

I never thought I'd see the day either. Susannah Simon giving up her Sunday to go to the library. Voluntarily. I mean, it's not as if I have any homework to do there, anyway.

No, I was going to find out what, or who, killed my boyfriend.

And yes, I know that he said that his death was listed as a farm accident, but I know that's not true. Surely someone else figured that out too?

Maybe if I read about the time of his death, his family and stuff like that, it would help me figure out this mystery. Of course, it would be much easier if Jesse just told me but it doesn't look as if that was going to happen any time soon.

I quickly get changed, clean my teeth and style my hair before putting on my make-up.

Next on the agenda is to try and persuade Brad to lend me the car keys.

--------------------

I end up having to walk. Walk. Seriously, in this weather. Apparently Brad has a science project that's due in. Uh, yeah right. Like _Brad _has ever handed in any project whatsoever before. I know this, and I haven't even been living with him for a year yet.

Nevertheless, onwards I suffer - because there is no way I'm going to ask anybody for a lift. I'm a girl on a mission. A mission that I _will_ complete.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N - Haha. That was the best typo ever. I'm so glad i found it, you guys would have killed me. Instead of :**

** I muttered into my pillow, my eyes falling shut. --- I managed to put 'I muttered into my Paul.**

**Seriously. Lol, always funny when you get typos like that. Anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I was so relieved that Jesse wasn't around that Sunday. With the information I'd found out at the library, it would have been so awkward to be around him.

But, seriously now, how are you suppose to act when you find out that your boyfriend was engaged? And not only engaged, but to his cousin Maria who had a lover called Felix Diego who was really jealous that your boyfriend was Maria's fiancée?

It sounds like something out of a soap opera.

At least now I know why Jesse was so tight-lipped about his death. That Diego guy killed him.

No, it doesn't say it anywhere - like Jesse said, the official report was a farm accident - but I just know.

You know, considering that whole drama about who's marrying who and the fact that Felix Diego decided to take a trip to the de Silva ranch a week before the wedding day. And then the groom is found dead, in a barn, two days later.

So yeah, it doesn't take a genius.

And, trust me, _I'm_ not one and I still managed to figure it out.

If only I were smart enough to figure out how to act around my boyfriend now.

He had obviously not told me for a reason. I had invaded his privacy by looking it up. But, in my defence, his life can't be that private if it's on display at the local library.

Well, okay, maybe not on display considering it took me hours to find out what I did, but you get what I mean.

"Su-uze!" Brad shouted, drawing my name out into two syllables. "Dinner's ready!"

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and made my way downstairs.

I walked into the dining room to find the rest of the household, plus Max the Dog, looking at me.

Silently, I slid into the only spare seat.

"Are you okay, Susie?" My mom asked.

"Fine," I murmured, digging into Andy's amazing enchiladas. The best thing that came out of my Mom's marriage to Andy was the fact that he could cook. No more take-outs for the Simons. Well, actually, the best thing that came out of the marriage was my Mom's happiness, but the cooking thing came a close second.

Mom looked at me doubtfully but didn't question me any further. The rest of dinner passed noisily with the four boys wolfing down their food as quickly as possible - yes, four. Andy can be just as bad as his sons sometimes.

"Guys," Mom chastised. "Save some for Suze!"

It was only David who looked sheepish and offered me some of the uneaten food on his plate. Jake and Brad just looked at me.

"It's okay," I said. "I'm not that hungry."

Then, considering I'd eaten all I'd felt like - which wasn't a lot, really - I left the table and returned to my room.

My Mom shouted, of course - dinner was always this really big deal - but Andy let me go upstairs saying that I looked pale.

Thanks, Andy. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

I went along with it though, claiming I had a headache and that I was tired, and I was finally allowed to leave the dining room.

The next thing I knew I was in my room, having been too tired to remember walking up the stairs. Wow, learning what I did must've really drained me.

"Hello, querida."

Jesse's voice startled me.

"Oh, hey Jesse."

"Querida, what's the matter?" He asked, his eyes scouring my face as he took in my appearance. "You look pale."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and instead walked into the bathroom.

"I'm fine," I called back to him. "Really."

I studied myself in the mirror. I really did look pale. My hair was frazzled as well and my eyes looked really tired. No wonder everyone kept staring at me.

"Are you sure, querida?"

Jesse appeared behind me stroking my shoulder which was covered by a short t-shirt sleeve.

"I just feel a bit …" I paused to focus on what was going on around me. The room was spinning. "Dizzy."

"It will be fine, querida," Jesse carried me over to my bed. "I've got you. Díos, what did you do today?"

"Went to the library," I muttered into my pillow, my eyes falling shut.

Jesse's laughter managed to find its way through the layers of pillows and covers I had piled up.

"Well," he stated mockingly, "we can't have you going back there if it does this to you."

I agreed. I'd never felt like this before. I couldn't even explain it. It was just like realising how Jesse had died just kind of slammed in to me. It could be that now I had to be a mediator for him. Now that I knew how he had died, I had to help him move on. It was the right thing to do. The only problem is, I really didn't want to lose Jesse.

"What were you doing at the library anyway, querida?" Jesse's voice once again broke through my haze.

"Researchin'," I said sleepily.

"Hmmm," I felt Jesse's strong fingers smooth the hair back off of my cheek and looked up to see him surrounded by the light of the setting sun.

I had to bite my cheek to keep from gasping. He had never looked so other-worldly before. Never looked so much like a spirit. A ghost that I had to help move on.

Everything was changing now.

I couldn't kid myself. Jesse was a ghost. And I wasn't. Where could our relationship go?

I felt tears well up in my eyes and buried my head further into my pillow. I never cry, and I was definitely not going to let Jesse see me do so.

"Researching what?" He asked, still with humour in his voice.

I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I couldn't help myself. The next words out of my mouth were one's I had been planning on keeping a secret. But I said them anyway.

"How you died."

All I remember then is Jesse's fingers being wrenched away from where they'd been stroking my cheek and hair. Then I was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_"You did what?!" His voice was cold as his eyes hardened in anger._

_Suddenly I was wide awake again._

"_I," I began stuttering. I had never seen Jesse like this. "I didn't mean to! Only … I knew that there was more to it then what you told me and -"_

_My explanation only seemed to make things worse._

"_You didn't mean to?" He repeated icily. "Why couldn't you have just waited for me to tell you?" He demanded. "When you find out that my fiancée's lover killed me, it should've been on my own terms."_

"_I know!" I was out of my bed by now, grasping the front of Jesse's shirt and pleading with him to understand. "I know, believe me I do. But -"_

"_No!" Jesse roared breaking away from my hold and my gaze. "No. You should not have done it. At all."_

"_Jesse -"_

"_Don't call me that." He froze with his back facing me. "Only friends and family can call me that. Only my _closest _friends and family. As you are neither." He shook his head. "You cannot call me that."_

_My eyes swelled with tears._

"_But," I began. "Jes -"_

_He cut me off before I could finish._

"_I said," he turned around to face me and I saw his teeth were set together angrily. "Don't. Call. Me. That."_

_And then he had disappeared._

_And I had the nastiest feeling that it was going to be the last I ever saw of Jes - Hector de Silva._

-------------------

I woke with a start, gasping for breath with tears pouring down my cheeks.

It was just a dream, I told myself. Just a dream, just a dream.

I hadn't really told Jesse that I knew how he'd died. It was just my guilty mind taunting me.

Just a dream, I repeated as I looked around the room. Just a dream.

Glancing out of the window I realised it was pitch black outside. I must've slept longer than I thought.

I climbed out of bed to get myself a glass of water from downstairs.

Carefully tip-toeing downstairs I made my way into the kitchen without much noise. Even Max only lazily lifted and eyelid, saw it was me, then went back to sleep happily.

It was as I was finishing my drink that I heard a voice behind me.

"You know," my Dad announced. "I thought I raised you better than that."

All my joy at seeing him - it was rare that I had a ghostly visit from my dad - left as he said that, instead replaced with confusion.

"Raised me better than what?" I asked in a whisper.

"Then going around, snooping in other people's business."

My heart sank.

"What do you mean?" I got out through my closed throat.

"That Jesse kid," Dad looked at me pointedly. "And don't think I'm not going to talk to you about him, because I am."

"Dad," I brought his attention back to our original conversation. "What about Jesse?"

"Oh, yeah," he remembered. "He's all riled up that you didn't wait for him to tell you how he died."

I gulped. Okay, maybe not a dream.

"But, Dad," I tried to explain. "He had already said that the official report was a farm accident. I _knew _that there was something he wasn't telling me." I stopped and gave a self-depreciative chuckle. "And, you know me, always sticking my nose into other people's business."

Dad just hmmm-ed in that way that all parents do when they're disappointed.

"Well," he finally said. "Let's hope he believes that."

And then my dad was gone.

I closed my eyes at the ridiculous sensation of tears scorching my eyes. I am not going to cry. I am not.

Sighing, I made my way back upstairs, hoping against hope that I hadn't totally messed things up. Hoping that Jesse still had at least some feelings left for me.

----------------------

I had never known a school day to be so long before. Seriously, I swear Trigonometry went on for days before my next lesson began.

By the time lunch rolled around, I felt like I'd aged at least ten years - I was that tired.

And Paul really didn't help when he decided that today - after a week of 'cooling off' - it was finally time to talk about what had happened.

But what was I suppose to do? Being too tired to argue not to go, I followed Paul out of the general lunch area and into an empty hallway.

"Listen Suze," he began. "I'm sorry - you don't know how much - about the whole thing with Kelly. We met that weekend we didn't see each other and she wouldn't take no for an answer, you know?"

I snorted derisively.

"She wouldn't accept the word 'No', so you decided to sneak around, behind my back, and stick your tongue down her throat?!"

A little crude, I admit. But, hey, I was mad.

And it had the desired effect. Paul winced.

"I know how that sounds," he desperately wanted me to forgive him. I didn't see why. Now he was free to go off and make-out with anybody he liked. "But it's true."

"Sure it is." I said sarcastically before turning around and walking away from him.

"You are such a hypocrite."

His voice stopped me in my tracks and it wasn't long before I heard his heavy footsteps slam against the floor as they made the short walk over to me.

"What about you and ghost-boy?" He asked me, smoothing my hair back behind my ear from his position behind me. "You guys were obviously messing around way before Kelly came onto the scene."

My feelings concerning Jesse were already way to raw.

"That's none of your business." I stated.

"Well," he insisted, turning me to face him. "It kind of is, considering you cheated on me."

My mouth opened and closed repeatedly searching fruitlessly for words to explain myself.

"But I'm willing to forgive and forget," he stated kindly. Note the sarcasm. "And go back to where we left off."

He leaned towards me then, as if to kiss me.

"No!"

I pulled away from him as soon as I realised his plan.

"I'll never go back out with you, Paul Slater." I practically screeched. "Never! I lo-"

I stopped myself before the words came out. Not that it did any good. Paul heard them anyway.

And started laughing.

"You love him?" He repeated incredulously. "Oh, now that's rich."

Despite his mocking me, I stood my ground.

"Yes," I said. "I do. Much more then I ever did you."

Paul suddenly stopped laughing.

"We'll see about that," he spat at me before turning around, happy that his threat had been released.

"But," his voice carried on. He obviously hadn't stopped. "Maybe he doesn't love you as much as you do him."

"Of course he does," I insisted. Well, Paul didn't have to know that I kind of went behind Jesse's back and dug up all sorts of juicy secrets about his life.

"Really?" Paul asked tuning around to face me once again, this time stepping in closer to me then before. "Then how come he isn't stopping me from doing this?" He reached out a hand to trap me against a wall. "Or this?" His other hand went to cup my cheek. "Or this?"

Then he kissed me.

I kicked him away and glared at him.

"Oh yeah," Paul carried on as if nothing had happened. "I know why he didn't show up. Because he's gone."

What?

"What?!"

"He's gone," Paul repeated with a shrug. "Asked me to exorcise him because of some fight the two of you had. I agreed to help, of course. It got him away from you."

He dragged his eyes up my body.

"And it wont be long before I get you back."


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N - Sorry about the delay in updating. I was on holiday and then I had to catch up with my school work and stuff. But come Thursday, I'm on my summer holiday's. Judging by how bored I get, there should be updates galore. Jope you like this.

* * *

**

Okay, so I skived. I took the last half an hour of lunch off and instead went to Paul's house. I just had to find Jesse. Explain to him, get down on my knees and beg him to take me back. You know, that kind of stuff.

Truth was, I was terrified. I didn't know which was worse : Jesse not forgiving me, or him being gone forever like Paul said.

So it was with a heavy heart and a lump in my throat that I walked up the Slater driveway.

I didn't knock, I just let myself in. I _should _be okay. Jack should be at school and Paul's Grandpa will be holed up in his room with his attendant.

"Who's there?"

The voice of Paul's Grandpa's Attendant only made me jump a little bit.

"Um," I called back. "It's me. Suze."

I was just hoping that Paul hadn't told his family that we'd broken up. Otherwise this would be a lot harder to explain. Me being here during school time, I mean.

"Oh, hey Suze." I was greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Due to the kindness of his voice, I could only assume that the Slater household were still under the impression that Paul and I were still an item.

"I just came to pick up Paul's books." I lied through my teeth expertly. "He's busy at school, I offered to get them."

"Oh, well," the attendant looked confused. "That's kind of you. I think. You know where they are?"

Not a clue.

"Yep." I smiled fakely.

"Well, go ahead then."

Smiling again, I walked out of the kitchen and tried to find my way back to Paul's bedroom, my heart pounding loudly in my chest all the way.

Eventually I found Paul's room and let myself inside, closing the door behind me.

"Jesse?" I whispered. Not that I was afraid that someone would hear me - a house like this probably had sound proof walls, or something. I was scared.

"Jesse?" I asked a bit louder, my voice bordering on hysterics. "Are you here?"

I'd never had to call for him this much before. He was normally there as soon as I thought of him.

"Jesse?!"

"Is he the Spanish ghost that stays here?"

Jumping and clutching my hand to my chest, I looked at Paul's younger brother Jack. I hadn't even heard the door open behind me.

"Jack!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing home from school?"

"I didn't feel very well," he explained. "Paul let me stay home."

I rolled my eyes - of course Paul would let him stay home. Paul wasn't exactly the most responsible person ever.

"Is Jesse the Spanish ghost?" He repeated.

I sighed before answering.

"Yes," I admitted. "He is. Do you know where he is?"

"Paul exorcised him."

My heart skipped a beat. It was true? Jesse hated me so much that he actually asked Paul to help him move on? My face paled as I sat down on Paul's bed. Jesse didn't love me anymore. It was becoming glaringly obvious.

"Are you okay, Suze?" Jack asked. "You look like I did last night."

Offering a weak smile, I shook my head.

"I'm alright," I lied.

"I'm sorry about you ghost-friend Suze." Jack said. "If it helps, I don't think he wanted to go."

My head jerked upwards on hearing that.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

His nose scrunched up as he answered.

"The Spanish man and Paul had this huge fight," he told me. "When it went silent I asked Paul what had happened and he just told me that the Spanish man - Jesse - had done something bad and had to go."

Jesse didn't want to go?

My eyes narrowed as I realised what happened. I was going to kill Paul Slater.

----

I made my way back to school after making sure Jack was tucked up in bed - like a sick school boy should be. I thought I had genuinely gotten away with it. Susannah Simon had skipped school, without being caught.

Until Sister Ernestine - who else? - caught me pulling into the car park in Brad's car.

"Mr Ackerman reported his car missing at lunch time." She said after I climbed out of the car. "I should have known you'd taken it."

"Andy?" I asked confused.

"Bradley," she corrected.

Trust Brad to be the reason for my getting detention that afternoon. I probably would have gotten away with it too. I think.

The rest of the day passed without my seeing Paul - good for him. I probably would have killed him with the way I was feeling right about now.

Then it was time for my detention - which I went to on time and silently. I figured I'd done enough rule breaking for today.

Paul was sitting lazily in the room, eyebrow arched when I walked through the door.

"What you in for?" I glared at him.

Paul only shrugged.

"Word got round that you skived - and got caught - so I got myself detention."

"My hero," I stated sarcastically, sitting down in the furthest seat away from him that was possible.

He followed me. I don't think he realised that my move was a desperate one to get _away _from him.

"First on my to do list to get you back." he told me. "Spend some alone time together."

"You're not going to get me back." I hissed. "I hate you. Especially after what you did to Jesse."

Paul didn't look at all surprised that I knew the truth behind what really happened.

"You skived school to go to my house?" He asked. "I knew I shouldn't have let Jack stay home."

I remained stubbornly silent.

"Listen to me, Suze." Paul leaned in closer to my ear. "Jesse is gone. Forever. As in never coming back. Sooner or later, you'll come back to me."

He walked away from me as the nun in charge of detention today walked into the room.

Well, that's where Paul was wrong. I was never going to go back to him. And I was going to find a way to get Jesse back.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N - Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I only have one thing to say. School's out for Summer! Okay, I stole it from Alice Cooper, doesn't make it any less true. More time for updates now.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I had to act quickly. I knew that. I also knew that too long up there in Shadowland and Jesse could move on, and, whilst I wouldn't stop him if he wanted to, I knew that he had the right to choose.

The only problem is - I didn't know what to do.

I'd spent the entire three-mile walk home thinking about it after detention. Paul offered me a lift, of course, but I didn't accept. Paul killed my boyfriend. In a weird way.

I needed to get to Shadowland somehow. But the only way I could think of was, well, to exorcise myself. Only, that wouldn't work, because I'm not dead. Or a ghost.

But … I had a soul, right?

And what is a ghost but the soul of the person who'd died?

Excited, I ran straight up to my bedroom the second I arrived home.

So, I could exorcise myself. Well, have someone exorcise me. _Now _the problem was who would do it for me.

All of this to save the ghost who might hate me. I never did know his reaction to the me-finding-out-how-he-died thing.

Nevertheless, I had to do it. As I said, everyone has a choice right? This is America, after all.

I slumped down onto my bed.

Who could help me?

Father Dominic would have a fit if he found out who I'd spent the past two and half weeks outside - and, sometimes, inside - of school with. Paul would never help me. So he was definitely out. Plus I didn't really trust the guy enough to stay in a room with my unconscious body for who knows how long.

And now I'd run out of ideas. It's not like I knew any other mediators. Well, except for Paul's little brother …

"Jack," I gasped aloud. He could help me.

Not wasting another second, I grabbed my favourite biker jacket and shrugged it on as I ran downstairs.

"Susannah Simon!" My mom called from her seat at the dinner table, where the rest of the family were sitting - besides Jake who was working a shift at Peninsula Pizza. "Where do you think you're going, young lady? It's time for dinner."

I froze in the doorway.

"I'm going over Paul's."

Well, it wasn't a lie.

It did the trick though, my Mom's face softened.

"Oh Susie!" She exclaimed happily. "Are you two going to try going out again?"

My mom. She'd give anything for her only daughter to have a boyfriend. Well, I did have one. Only he was kind of dead at the moment. More so than usual.

I plastered on a fake smile and nodded.

"Mm-hmm," found its way passed my lips.

Brad scoffed and I shot him a glare.

"Suze can miss dinner tonight, can't she Andy?" My mom urged.

"Sure she can." Andy nodded acceptingly before adding, "Go get him."

Cringing, I left the house as quickly as possible.

Brad's call of, "Don't touch the car - I'm using it later," was what found me walking the length to Paul's house on Scenic Drive.

By the time I got there, it was getting quite late. The sun was setting over the view of the sea.

Deciding to ring the doorbell, as opposed to just walking in, I stood and waited for someone to answer the door.

Please be Jack. Please be Jack, please be Jack.

My hopes were crushed when a shadow way too tall to be Jack's grew closer and closer to the door.

He opened the door whilst pulling out his wallet, obviously expecting a food delivery of some kind.

"Well, well, well," Paul drawled when he saw me. "Come to take me up on my offer of getting back together, have you?"

"Yeah," I snorted, pushing past him as I walked past him into the house. "Right. I'm actually here to see Jack."

Paul's eyebrow raised.

"Jack?" He asked incredulously. "My parents aren't paying you anymore Suze - you don't have to baby-sit him."

I glared.

"For your information," I spat. "I happen to like hanging out with Jack."

"Well then, by all means," Paul switched his voice back to the drawl from earlier and added a flourish as he welcomed me into his house. "Go right on up."

Barging past him with my head held high, I clutched my bag to my chest. The bag that held everything I'd need for Jack to be able to exorcise me.

It wasn't long before little Jack Slater was bounding down the hallway to meet me.

"Suze!" He called. "Did you come to see Paul?"

"Actually," I kneeled down to his level. "I came to see you,"

"Really?" He grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom. Funny how I wasn't afraid to go into this Slater brother's bedroom. Then again, he was only eight.

"Are you going to stay for Pizza?" He asked. "Paul ordered some."

"I might do," I answered cryptically. "First of all Jack, I need you to help me with something, alright?"

"Sure," he spoke with the childlike innocence of all boys his age. "What is it?"

"Well, remember what Paul did to Jesse? The Spanish Ghost?" How do you explain to an eight year old that you want him to, more or less, kill you?

"Yep." Jack nodded popping the 'p' at the end of the word. "Sent him away."

"Yeah, well," I swallowed. "I want you to do that to me."

A look of confusion crossed his face.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"For a game," I said. "An experiment. Just to see what happens."

"Wouldn't that kill you?"

A very good question.

"Well," I told him, as if I knew what I was talking about. "No, because my body will be here to come back to."

"I don't know…" he trailed off.

I rolled my eyes. This kid thought things out way too much for an eight year old. Old before his years.

"Come on Jack," I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bathroom where I pushed him in and locked the door behind us. "Just help me, okay?"

I pulled out the plastic container of red liquid.

"Is that," Jack stuttered. "Is that blood?"

"It's just Chicken's."

Jack gulped.

Ignoring him, I started to draw the necessary shapes in the blood on the floor, lit a ring of candles and thrust a small book at Jack.

"What language is this?" He asked incredulously.

"Latin," I replied dismissively. "Just read it out loud. You don't have to know what it means."

Hesitantly, Jack began to read the words as I lay back in the circle I'd made, staring up at the ceiling. Whirls of smoke slowly began to form an opening in the ceiling. Hmmm, interesting.

The opening itself was filled with smoke with tendrils that began to reach down the floor towards me.

I glanced over at Jack's face and he looked horrified.

Sitting up, I realised only half of me actually moved. Well, my soul, I'm guessing it was. My body lay silent and still on the floor.

"Suze!" Jack exclaimed. "You're a ghost."

I smiled, glad that this had actually worked.

"Way to go, Jack!" I praised, "Thanks."

I stood up and began to climb into the opening.

"Jack!" I heard Paul banging on the door below me. I sped up my climb. "What are you and Suze doing in there?!"

The banging grew louder.

"Jack!" Paul bellowed. "If you don't answer me, I'll break the door down."

"We're," Jack paused as he thought of an excuse. "We're doing an experiment."

That's my boy, I thought proudly. By now, I was looking down on the scene with interest from my point of view in the ceiling. Well, Shadowland, I suppose.

"Experiment?" Paul's voice was confused. But the pounding on the door had stopped. "Oh no. Jack you open this door right now!"

The concern in Paul's voice obviously got to Jack, as he stood up and opened the door.

Paul barged in and took one look at my still body when his face paled of practically all its colour.

"Jack," he whispered. "What have you done?"

Paul glanced up at the wisps of smoke that were still flying down from the open hole.

"It's alright," he announced proudly. "Suze has her body to come back to. She's still up there!"

It was as Jack gestured wildly to me that I decided to turn my back on the scene below and instead look at what I'd chosen to come to.

Shadowland.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N - One chapter to go after this. I'm kind of sad. I only have one more WIP progress going - which will probably be finished soon as well - and then I have no more ideas. And I won't be able to write any more.**

**Well, hope you guys like this anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Jesse?"

My voice echoed around the corridor full of doors.

"Jesse?"

What if I was too late? What if Jesse had already moved on? Maybe Paul was right - Jesse did ask him to exorcise him - and what Jack had heard was just Jesse telling Paul to do it faster.

"Jesse!"

My voice was frantic now and I stepped further into the shadowed hall.

"You should not be here."

Despite how I knew that the voice that spoke was way too deep and imposing to be Jesse's, I still turned around hopefully.

"It is not your time."

As I'd suspected, it wasn't Jesse.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the gatekeeper."

Um, the what?

"Oh," I pretended like I knew what he was talking about. "You mean, you see everybody who comes past here?"

"That is correct."

I smiled.

"So, you'll have seen Jesse?" I was getting excited. "He's about this tall, brown eyes, tanned, Spanish?"

The gatekeeper raised his eyebrow.

"The ghost is none of your concern," he told me. "He is supposed to be here. You, however, are not."

"No." This was so frustrating. "No, he's not supposed to be here. I'm a mediator, and -"

"You are a mediator?" The gatekeeper cut me off. Rude, much?

"Um, yeah."

Then the guy moved aside to let me pass.

"You may go through," he instructed. "But don't walk into the light. And don't open any doors. The ghost should still be here."

I resisted the urge to throw my arms around him - I don't think he'd appreciate it very much.

"Thank you!" I called as I ran past.

"Remember," the gatekeeper started to say, but the rest of his words were lost as I ran further away.

"Jesse?" I began calling for him again. "Jesse! Where are you?"

My head whipped around the corridor in my desperation to find him quickly. I had to find him. I had to explain why I'd found out how he died, that I didn't want him to go but I would let him if he wanted to. I just needed to find him.

"Jes-" I began to hiss his name once again but I was cut off as a warm, strong hand grasped hold of my shoulder and span me around.

"Querida?" Jesse asked confused as I jumped up and down inside my head. He called me Querida, that had to be a good sign. "What are you doing here? Did you …?"

He trailed off as his face paled. With a start I realised what he was thinking and rushed to convince him otherwise.

"No," I said. "No. No, I'm not dead. At all."

The look of relief on Jesse's face was obvious.

"Then," his eyebrows dipped in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Well," I took a deep breath. Here goes. "For you. I came to see if you would come back. I mean, if you wanted to stay and finally move on, I get that, but I was just wondering if you would come back and stay until we figure out the real reason that you've stayed around so long and -"

Jesse cut me off when his grip tightened almost painfully on my arm.

"You mean to tell me," Oh no. Jesse was angry. Not good. "That you are risking your life, to save me."

"Yes?"

My voice was so small, I'm not even sure if he heard it.

"Come on," he started pulling me back in the direction I came from. "We're getting you home."

My heart dropped. _We're getting you home?_ As in me? Alone? I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"Jesse!" I shouted. "If you want to stay here, be my guest. I can find my own way out of here."

"What are you on about?" Jesse asked obviously frustrated. "I'm coming with you! We just need to get you home. _Now!_ Stop wasting time."

He reached for my hand again but stopped as I stepped back.

"You're coming back?"

"Yes, I am, querida." Jesse repeated tiredly. "Now, can we please …?"

His gesture in the general direction I'd came from was forgotten as I leaned in and kissed him happily.

"Susannah," Jesse said, pulling away even as I pulled him back in to kiss him. "We." Kiss. "Have to." Kiss. "Go." Kiss. "Now!"

With a final pull away from me, Jesse succeeded in separating us and began searching for the way out.

We hadn't gotten very far before Jesse froze in his steps, staring at the figure standing in front of us.

Paul Slater. Hadn't he caused us enough trouble?

"Suze," he said sardonically. "I'm shocked. Really. I didn't think that you'd actually come up here to save him. You love him that much?"

"Yes, I do." I stated. "But, why are you here? Did you exorcise yourself too?"

Jesse whipped his head around to stare at me.

"You _exorcised_ yourself?" He asked me incredulously.

"Well," I began. "How else was I going to get up here?"

"You could have shifted." Paul interrupted whatever it was Jesse was about to say. "That's what I did."

Jesse rounded on him.

"Listen Slater, you are going to tell me how to get us out of here," he threatened. "And you are going to tell me now."

Paul laughed.

"And why would I do that?" He asked. "You, _Señor_, broke up my relationship. I should leave you here."

"And what about Susannah?" Jesse almost pleaded. But only almost. "You are willing to leave her up here with me?"

Paul's face visibly fell at that. Something he'd obviously not thought of.

"Of course not," he spat. "She's coming home with me."

Then he reached out to grab me out of Jesse's grip. Who let me go. Oh, no you don't mister. You are not going to stay up here in some wacky attempt to save me and risk yourself.

I slipped out of Paul's grip.

"Um, excuse me?" I sent glaring looks at both of them. "I can make my own decision you know. I'm standing right here."

"Susannah," Jesse looked really tired - which was strange, seeing as he's a ghost. "Just go with Paul."

"And leave you here?" I scoffed. "Not likely."

"Yeah Suze," Paul reached out his hand to grab me again. "Listen to him."

"I'll go with you," I turned to face Paul. "As long as you tell Jesse how to get home again as well."

"I'm not going to do that!" Paul insisted. "Why would I? Without Jesse, you're free to be my girlfriend again."

Jesse tensed at those words.

"I'll never be your girlfriend again!" I shouted. "You lost me when you went and kissed Kelly Prescott!"

"Which I only did," Paul shouted back. "Because you were with Rico Suave here."

Jesse punched Paul then. Right in the nose.

"How dare you?" Jesse demanded, raining punches down on Paul's face. "You cheated on her?"

"Because she cheated on me." Paul pushed Jesse off and stood up. "With you."

Then Paul punched Jesse, only Jesse ducked, and Paul's punch missed.

"Well then," Jesse spoke calmly, easily evading Paul's attacks. "I guess we know who's the better man."

"You're not a man!" Paul shouted. "A ghost! You're a ghost! What life could you possibly give her?"

"Um, guys?!" I shouted again. Seriously, two guys fighting over you is no fun at all. "I can make decisions for myself."

"Alright then," Paul stood again. "Choose. Me or him."

This was probably going to be the most stupid thing I have ever done. Especially considering what the gatekeeper said. But I was going to do it anyway.

"Um," I took a deep breath. "How about neither?"

"What?" Paul demanded whilst Jesse just looked on with an expression that looked so much like hurt plastered on his face.

I'm sorry Jesse.

Then, ignoring both the people staring at me like I was crazy - which I probably was - I turned around and ran towards the closest door.

Which was when Jesse realised what I was going to do.

"Susannah, No!" He shouted even as I wrenched open the door and was drowned in a burst of white light.

"Susannah!"

"Suze!"

The shouts of both boys was lost as the brightness over took me.

The next thing I knew, a hand was resting upon my arm trying to pull me back.

Then everything was forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N - Please remember that she went through one of the doors and, therefore, this hasn't all been a dream. She has now been put into an Alternate Reality.**

**Yes, it was Jesse who grabbed her to stop her. Which is why there is no mention of Paul in this chapter. Well, a real Paul anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

My Professor's voice startled me awake. If I'd known that Psychology was going to be this boring, I never would have taken it.

I trudged out of the classroom with the rest of the students, barely acknowledging the fact that the professor was still shouting out assignments.

"Remember to read Chapter Twelve," he reminded us. "I want a five page essay on it by the 31st."

I made a mental note to write the assignment on a Post-It note when I got back to my dorm.

"Hey, you," My boyfriend, Jesse, called from where he'd been leaning against the wall, waiting for me to leave the room.

"Hey."

Jesse pushed himself off of the wall and wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me in for a kiss.

I pulled away smiling, noting all the jealous looks I was getting from almost every girl dotted around campus.

"How was your lesson?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and began walking me back to the dormitory I shared with my best friend Cee Cee.

"Boring," I yawned as Jesse chuckled.

"So," he ventured. "Nothing even remotely interesting happened?"

I began to shake my head before I remembered what I'd been dreaming about before I'd been interrupted by the bell.

"Actually," I began as Jesse raised his eyebrow, obviously surprised. "I had the strangest dream ..."

----

Jesse was still laughing by the time we reached my dorm room.

"What's so funny?" Cee Cee wanted to know as I walked through the door with a frown on my face whilst Jesse was laughing his head off.

"Susannah here," he began, "dreamt that I was a ghost, and that she could see me. Apparently I died in the 19th Century, when my fiancée's lover strangled me in my own barn!"

After he explained Jesse started laughing even harder.

"It's not funny!" I cried petulantly once again.

"It kind of is, querida," he kissed my temple in an attempt to placate me.

I ignored him, went to my bed and flipped through a magazine, facing my back to him.

"Querida," he moved to sit behind me on the bed. "It was just a dream."

"Yes," I agreed. "But dreams have some truth to them don't they? They have to be based on something that happens to you during the day."

Jesse frowned.

"So, today," he began. "In the time that you had a lesson, you got scared that I was going to die?"

"No!" I turned to face him. "I'm just saying, that maybe there's more to this dream then you think. And you shouldn't just laugh it off."

"Querida," he said again. "It's just a dream. You don't care if I laugh at any of your other dreams."

"None of those dreams seemed as real as this one," I countered quietly.

The next few moments passed in silence while Jesse and I stared at each other.

"Fine," he sighed, giving in. "Let's go look up the dream."

I smiled triumphantly as I got off the bed again and left with Jesse to the campus library.

"Bye!" I called to an extremely amused Cee Cee.

"Good luck!" She called back before getting on with her homework.

----

I stood behind Jesse, leaning over his shoulder to read the page that was open in front of him.

"Ha!" I told him happily. "I told you there was more to it then you thought!"

Jesse turned to smile at me.

"Yes, querida," he agreed. "But, was the ghost you saw -"

"You were the ghost." I interrupted him.

He shot me a look.

"Yes," he agreed. "But it sounds strange for me to say 'when I was a ghost, did I seem happy or frightening?'"

I rolled my eyes.

"It was just a dream, Jesse," I threw his words back at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"_Nombre de Dios_," he muttered under his breath before sighing and continuing. "So, what was I?"

His question was said through a wince.

"Well," I thought back over my dream, ignoring his reaction to his sentence. "Happy for the most part."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you wasn't happy when I was with Paul, if that's what you wanted to know."

Jesse's attention was totally taken away from the dream dictionary we'd found in the library.

"You dreamed about another guy?" He asked me angrily.

"I dreamed up a whole new guy," I told him. "Do you actually know anybody called Paul Slater?"

Jesse had to admit that he hadn't, and, seeing as there was no actual threat of my leaving him - like I would - he had to let it go. He turned back to the book.

"Ah, happy ghost, here it is." He read it over before smirking and reading it aloud for me to hear. "'If the dream ghost is a happy one, your future prospects look bright.'"

I smiled widely.

"See," I exclaimed. "I told you! Future prospects looks bright!"

Jesse wrapped his arms around me, hiding us from the librarians prying eyes by taking us behind a bookshelf.

"And what are your future prospects?" He asked, kissing me softly on the lips.

I giggled.

"Obviously," I told him. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. So, seeing as that looks bright, I don't have to worry about anyone taking you away from me now."

"You didn't have to worry about that anyway," he told me, kissing me fully on the lips. "I'm here to stay. From now until after my death - according to you."

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder before I went back to kissing him.

Yes, my future prospects looked bright, indeed.

* * *

**A.N 2 - Yes, that was the end. Albeit a very cheesey - and, hopefully, believable - one. I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed throughout this fic. I'm really glad you did and I love you all!**


End file.
